Big Mac
|last_appearance=Bigg Freeze |voice_actor= * Sean Barrett * Keiji Fujiwara * Pauli Virta * Elise Langenoja (Finland; Up River only) * Paul Dobson |gender=Male |nationality=Scottish |vessel=Tugboat |type=Harbour Tug |power_type=Steam |fuel_type=Coal |number=''2'' |company=Star Tug and Marine |owner(s)=Captain Star }} Big Mac is Captain Star's second tug, who sports a distinctively broad Glaswegian accent. He is used for a variety of tasks around Bigg City Port. Usually, because he is one of the strongest tugs, it means he is supporting heavy loads. Big Mac is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920s. Bio / Personality Big Mac can come across as a rude and stubborn tug, but he has a heart of gold, despite his tendencies to be gruff at times. He is very much willing to set aside his own safety for the sake of others, and usually remains level-headed when undergoing a strategy. Big Mac works mainly with his brother Warrior, and the two tugs have an extremely close friendship. Even though Warrior's clumsiness and simple thinking occasionally frustrate him, he still respects and cares for him. He also stands up for Warrior if anyone, especially the Z-Stacks, makes fun of him. He is the second strongest tug of the fleet and uses his great strength to help whenever he can. He also has a strong protective streak for the Star switchers, particularly if the Z-Stacks are mocking them. As opposed to his gruff personality, he is fitted with a rich and melodic chime whistle. Livery Big Mac is painted in the Star Fleet's corporate livery. This consists of a black hull, a yellow superstructure, white mast and an American flag-styled red white and blue funnel. His name is painted on the sides of his bow in white and he has the number "2" on his funnel. He wears a navy blue cap. Top Speed- 15-20 knots Appearances * Trapped * Regatta * Munitions * Warrior * High Tide * Ghosts * Jinxed * High Winds * Up River * Bigg Freeze Books and Annuals * Kidnapped * Run Aground * Nothing to Declare * Treasure Hunt * Loading Grain * Mistaken Identity * The Race * Heat Wave * Ship In Distress * Naval Manoeuvres * Ten Cents' Busy Day }} Voice Actors Tugs * Sean Barrett * Keiji Fujiwara * Pauli Virta * Elise Langenoja Salty's Lighthouse * Paul Dobson Trivia * His name most likely derives from his Scottish heritage, but also ironically shares the name of McDonald's' popular and signature burger. In Salty's Lighthouse, Big Mac's name is changed to Big Stack, almost clearly done to avoid a lawsuit from McDonald's (since it is an American fast food chain and Salty's Lighthouse is an American TV show). * After Tugs' production ended, Big Mac's model was purchased by The Star Tugs Company, an organisation which aimed to restore and preserve the models. ** Although prior to his sale, Big Mac's deck, superstructure, and wheelhouse were servely cracked. He was so damaged that his deck had split off the hull, which completely separated from the rest of his body. Despite this, he was repaired shortly before the sale. * He was only sold with his angry face mask, but he was later reunited with his other face masks when the owner attended one of The Star Tugs Trust events at the Battlefield Line Railway in March 2014. Merchandise * Pin Badges * Coin-operated Kids Ride Category:Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tugboats Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Star Fleet Category:Bigg City Port Category:Male Characters